The Light Amidst The Dark
by michele.c1991
Summary: What if Edward cheated on Bella with Rose. What if no one knew, not even Rose. Who would bella turn to? Join Bella and others on the journey of their lives
1. Wedding Disaster part 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**Aug 17th **

**(BPOV)**

"Focus, Bella. Edward is waiting for you down there." Alice said, but I saw a twist of pain, but she played it off with a smile. I smiled back to her. "Its my turn. Count to five and follow me." She said. I simply nodded. Something didn't feel right to me. She turned down the aisle and started to walk. _One... Two... Three... Four... Five... _I thought to myself. "Dad, don't let me fall." I said to my father. "Always, Isabella." He said with a smile. He knew deep down, I didn't want to do this.

We walked down the aisle as I looked at Alice's work. I smiled when I saw him. I wanted to let go of my father and run to him, but I stopped myself. I looked at him and saw a twitch of pain on his face, but he played it off as well as Alice. I tried to look for her, but didn't see her or Jasper. Esme mouthed 'don't worry' to me and I nodded a little.

We reached Edward, and Charlie put my hand in Edward's. I turned to face him. He wasn't looked at me, but our hands. The preacher started to speak, but someone cut him off. "I can't do this." I looked up and it was Edward who spoke. "I'm sorry Bella, but I have been sleeping with Rose." He said to me. "DO WHAT!?" I heard Emmett yell. I looked at him and he was looking at Rose, who was as shocked as me. I was froze in my place. I couldn't move or breath.

Then I felt something grab me and started to run, it had to been a vampire because it was human speed, then I was in someone's arms, flying through the air. "Get undressed." I heard a voice hiss at me. I soon realized it was Alice. We were in Edward's room back at the house. I started feeling sick. Alice handed me a pair of jeans and shirt. She put shoes on my and tied them. I knew it was bad, because she didn't try to doll me up like she always did. She handed me a bag and told me about a letter inside, but I couldn't read it till I was where I was going. I nodded. "I love you, sister." Alice said, kissing my forehead. "I love you too, Alice." I said trying to hold my tears.

Alice picked me up again and ran me outside to a car. "Everything's ready." Jasper said. Alice nodded and sat me on the ground beside the car. "Go, before he gets here." Alice said. I nodded feeling sick again, thinking that they are close. I got in the car and looked in the driver seat.

_What the hell?_ I thought seeing Emmett in the driver seat. He turned the car on and spun out of the driveway. We drove to the airport and got on a plane. We stopped in Houston for a connection to Rio de Janerio. We then got a car to drive to the docks. We got on a boat. Emmett drove the boat. I finally broke the silence. "Okay, where are we going?" I asked him, He sighed and did his best Jasper impression. "Take her to Isle Esme." "Isle Esme?" I asked. He pointed to the island in front of us. "It was a gift from Carlisle to Esme." He said.

**Next chapters are Alice and Edward's POV of the wedding disaster (Lol)**


	2. Wedding Disaster part 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

(EPOV)

"I can't do this." I said cutting the preacher off. Bella looked up at me, shocked. "I'm sorry Bella, but I have been sleeping with Rose." I said to her. "DO WHAT!?" I heard Emmett yell. I was looked at Rose. Emmett was looking at her, while she was looking at Bella. I heard Bella start hyperventaling then it was gone. I turned to look and she was gone. "No!" I yelled. Everything erupted from there. Carlisle and Esme was trying to keep Charlie away from me. Emmett and Rose was fighting. I kept trying to sneak away but everyone kept stopping me. I still loved Bella and she was mine. I thought to myself. I finally made it to the house. I saw the tire marks in the driveway and growled. I followed her scent, mixed with Emmett's, to the airport. I walked through the airport till i found the plane. But her scent disappears. I turned to see Alice and Jasper. Alice was smiling at me. I tried to listen to her thoughts. Nothing. Same as Jasper. I could hear everyone around them. But not them. I walked over to them, towering over Alice. "What did you do?" I asked her.

(APOV)

We watched as Bella and Emmett left in the car. We got in my car and drove to the airport shortly after Edward left. I knew they were safe. He was so close to her then. She was boarding the plane and he was right there. But we had their scent covered and our minds blocked. All but Rose's. We all knew where Bella was. I went to Carlisle and Esme earlier that week and told them. We had friends help us. Till Bella has time to herself. I watched my brother go mad looking for her. He looked at us. I smiled knowing he couldn't read my mind. "What did you do?" He asked. "What needed to be done." I said grabbing Jasper's hand and walking back to the car to head home.


	3. Paradise

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**Aug. 20th - 10:00a**

(BPOV)

It had been 3 days since we left. Me and Emmett was at Isle Esme. That night I had cried and screamed. Emmett gave me space which I was grateful for. I didn't want anyone to see me like that. I had thought a lot. Edward acted like my father, telling me what to do, what to wear and how to act. He was controlling me. And marriage was part of a deal we made so I could be change. Looking back, I was stupid. I got out of bed and got dressed. Emmett was in the kitchen cooking. He passed me a plate. "Thanks." I said. I went to the living room and sat on the couch. It was pretty good. Emmett watched the news as I ate.

After a few hours, Emmett stood up. I looked at him. "Wanna go swim?" He asked. "Um...sure." I asked, hoping Alice packed me a bathing suit or something to wear. I went in my room to check the suitcases. I finally found a two piece brown swimsuit, that wasn't to flashy or anything. _Thank you, Alice_ I thought. I put it on and looked in the mirror. I needed a tan. I grabbed a pair of flip flops, two towels and some lotion, then went outside. As I walked on the beach, at first I didn't see Emmett. He finally popped up from under the water. I forgot, vamps don't breathe. I smiled a little and walked toward the water, after setting my stuff down. I swam toward him. "Nice swimming, Bells." he said. "Thanks." I said a little out of breath. We swam around for awhile. Then I started to feel tired, so Emmett carried me to shore, then to my room. He sat my feet down on the floor then left. I walked into the bathroom, to take a shower. Then lay down for a nap after that.

**6:00p**

I woke up and it was getting dark. I looked at my clock. 6 o'clock. I didn't hear the TV going or anything. So, I got up and went into the living room. Em wasn't there. I peeked in his room and he wasn't there either. I went to the kitchen and seen a note on the counter. _**'Gone hunting. Be back soon.'**_ it read. _Now what?_ I asked myself. My stomach growled and I laughed at myself. I went to the fridge. Everything in there was for two people to eat. Well only one is actually eating. _Alfredo_. I started to cook the chicken with veggies and noodles. I turned on the radio.

**(Come wake me up by Rascal Flatts)**

**I can usually drink you right off my mind, but i miss you tonight. I can normally push you right out of my heart, but I'm to tired to fight. Yeah, the whole thing beginnings and I let you sink into my veins and I feel the pain like its new. Everything that we were. Everything that you said. Everything that I did and that I couldn't do. Plays through tonight. **

**Tonight your memory burns like a fire, with everyone it grows higher and higher. I cant get over it, I just can put out this love. I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back. Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming. Come wake me up.**

**Turn the TV up loud just drown out your voice, but I can't forget. Not I'm all out of ideas and baby I'm down to my last cigarette. Yeah, you're probably asleep deep inside of your dreams, while I'm sitting here crying and trying to see. Yeah, whatever you are baby now I'm sure you moved on and aren't thinking twice about me and you tonight. **

**Tonight your memory burns like a fire, with everyone it grows higher and higher. I cant get over it, I just can put out this love. I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back. Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming.**

**I know that you're moving on. I know I should give you up. But I keep hopin' that you'll trip and fall back in love. Time's not healin' anything. Baby, this pain is wore than it ever was. I know that you can't hear me, but baby I need you to save me tonight.**

**Tonight your memory burns like a fire, with everyone it grows higher and higher. I cant get over it, I just can put out this love. I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back. Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming. Come wake me. Oh, I'm dreaming. Come wake me. Oh, I'm dreaming.**

The song made me think of Jacob. I wiped a tear away and finished cooking.

(EmPOV)

I went hunting while Bella was asleep, hoping she wouldn't wake up and think I left her. I was still hurting over Rose. She saved my life, and I owed her that and she used that against me. We all were blindsided over it. I was walking back to the house, up the sidewalk, when my phone buzzed. It was a text from Alice. '_They are still looking for you. I think they are gonna split up. Rose is going to Italy and Edward to Mexico._' I sighed closing the phone. I heard the radio playing and heard Bella's quiet sobs coming from the kitchen. She was hurting too. I hated the first day we came here. I never seen a human cry so much. She stayed in her room all night and day, but finally came out after the second day, which I was grateful for.

(BPOV)

I sat at the table and starting eating. I heard the front door open. "Em?" I asked. A man walked around the corner and looked at me. I gasped at the bright red eyes looking at me. I got up. "Well, well. What do we have here." The man said. I started backing away to the door that led to the balcony. He followed my movement. Then I turned to run, but he jumped at me. I screamed as loud as I could. "Emmett!" I screamed, hoping he would hear me. I closed my eyes. Then heard grunting. I opened my eyes, seeing Em tearing the man apart.

We stood outside, near the fire, watching the newborn burn. "Thanks Em." I said looking up at him. "You're welcome." He said. "Hang on." I said, running inside. I found a picture of me and Edward. I walked back to the fire, then threw the picture in the fire. Soon I fell asleep, while Em watched the fire, till it went out.

(AlPOV)

I heard the front door and snickered under my breath. Edward walked upstairs to my room. "Where is she?" He asked. "Where is who?" I asked. "You know who." Edward said. Rose walked in behind him. "No I don't." I said. "Where's Bella?" Edward yelled. I stood up, but Jasper tried to stop me. I pushed by him to Edward. "Why do you care? _You_ left her. So why do you care about Bella. A weak human." I asked. Edwards face twisted in pain. He looked over his shoulder at Rose. "Say it Eddy boy. You still love her. You just had a moment of weakness and wanted something better. You used Rose, like she used Em. You're no better than her." I said looking at both of them. Rose ran out of her room, then Edward left. "That was wrong." Jasper said. "I know, but it was true. He used Bella." I said with a sigh.


	4. Family

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**Aug 22nd - 11:00am**

I woke up and there was a note on my night stand. I went hunting. I'll be back soon. I sighed and got up getting dressed then walked to the kitchen. I went to start cooking when I heard a boat pull up to the dock. Cant be a human. No one would think to come here. I thought walking to the front door. I saw Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme get out. I was relieved that they wasn't with them.

"What are y'all doing here?" I asked them. "We came to see you and Emmett, darling." Esme said. I smiled as she pulled me into a hug. "Well Em is hunting. I don't know when he will be back." I said. We went inside, while Esme made me something to eat. Emmett soon cam back. The Cullens had ate before they got on the plane because of Jasper.

Soon after that, we got ready to go to the beach. I walked out onto the deck from my room and saw the ocean. It was beautiful. Esme and Alice was on the shore, while the boys were in the water. "You know. You cant get any darker than you are. So why sit in the sun?" I asked the girls when I walked up to them. "Waiting for you." Alice said with a smile skipping over to me with a hug. I hugged her back and smiled.

I stepped into the water with Alice and Esme. The boys swam to us. While we played in the water. Emmett grabbed me and threw me into the water splashing the group. I laughed after I came back up. We played till almost sunset. Em carried me to shore and inside. I wore myself out. I got dressed and climbed into bed.

* * *

**~five hours later~ - 8:00p**  
**(BPOV)**  
I dreamed while I sleep. We was back home in Forks. I was in the meadow HE took me to. I looked around. Then I saw them. Jacob and Edward. They were fighting. Edward killed Jacob, while in his wolf form, in front of me. I ran toward Jake, kneeling next to him. He changed back to his human form. He was dying. "I love you Bells." He said, then died. I buried my face in his neck as I cried. Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

* * *

**(APOV)**  
I was watching the news with Em and Jasper, when I heard Bella screaming. I ran into her room, and went to her. She was screaming and sweating bullets. I shook her gently as I could. "Bells, wake up." I yelled. She opened her eyes as tears strolled down her face. I pulled her close with her still under the blankets, and held her.

"You can tell me you know." I said still holding her. "I know." She said still tearing up. I hated seeing her like this. "I was in the meadow, with Jake and Him and he killed us.." She whispered. I held her closer. "Don't worry. He won't do nothing to you." I said. I soon felt her breathing and heartbeat go to normal and looked down, she was asleep in my arms.

* * *

**Next Chapter, a certain wolf gets to show his point of view. **

**A/N: Sorry for re-posting the entire story from this chapter and on. I didn't know you could update the chapters. But from this chapter and on, has been reedited.  
**


	5. Jake

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**Aug 24th - 10:00a**

**(JPOV)**

I stood in front of_ THEIR _house, in cutoffs and with no shirt. I walked up the steps and to the door. As I started to knock, the door came open. "What do you want mutt?" A man asked. I soon realized it was Edward. "Where's Bella?" I asked holding my hands down from punching him. "Well if I knew that, I wouldn't be here." He said and slammed the door my face. I decided not to push it and walked to the woods then transformed into my wolf and ran home. When I got there, I transformed back and walked to the house. I checked the mail like I always do. And there was a envelope with my name writing on it. I opened it and a credit card falls out with a note.

_"Jake, this card is for you. Follow these instructions at the bottom of the page. I hope you talk to HIM before you find this, so he will not know where we are. Bella is safe with us. See you soon."_

I read the instructions carefully and went inside to tell my father, then to tell Sam. Sam looked at me like I was crazy but understood what I had to do. I got to the airport with little time to spare. They was boarding the plane. The lady gave me my ticket. I carried my duffel bag on and sat in coach._ Alice, I hope you know what you are doing._

* * *

**~six hours later~ - 4:00p**

I got into a motor boat and was riding on the ocean. _Damn, how long is this._ I looked at the letter and say that the guy would know where to take me. "Umm… para onde vamos?"(Where are we going) I asked the guy. "Alice Cullen, Isle Esme." He said, then he pointed. I looked at saw an island with a little house sitting on the beach. "Alice Cullen?" I asked. "Sim." The guy said nodding his head.

He dropped me off on the dock. There was two other boats here. They guy left after I got off. I walked down the dock, and into the house. I heard laughing so I set my bag down and walked to out of the great room and saw them in the pool. I heard Bella yell something from inside and came out from the utility room into the pool. I felt her run into me and I turned around to catch her. "Jake..w..what are you doing here?" She asked me. I looked into her eyes and felt the world disappear. I felt only her and I now.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I stood there looking in Jake's eyes and felt the world disappear. The hole in my heart, the one that Edward left before and the one he left now, fill up and heal. Then I heard Alice scream and knew what had happen. He imprinted on me. Finally, after all this, he imprinted on me.


	6. Fight

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**Aug 24th - 5:00p**

**(JPOV)**

I leaned against the door with a groan. She was crying and it hurt me. "Bells let me in please." I said through the door. "Jake, just go away, please." I heard from the other side. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and turned to see Emmett. "Just give her time. She has been through a lot." Emmett said. After a second, "Lets go play a game." He walked away and I followed him downstairs.

**(BPOV)**

I heard them walk away from the door and sighed, wiping the tears from my eyes. I got undressed then hopped in the shower, letting the warm water flow over my body. I have been through a lot. First, he left me. Then, when came back, it wasn't completely the same. Then, on our wedding day, I find that he was sleeping with Rose. _What a life_, I thought.

I got out of the shower and got dressed. Then walked downstairs into the living room and saw my family. Jake and Em was playing a game on the Xbox. Alice was laying on the couch with her head in Jasper's lap. Carlisle was reading a book and Esme was in the kitchen making supper for me and Jake.

I left the house and was walking down an overgrown path. I was a good ways away when I froze. "Bella?" I heard from behind me, making me freeze in my steps. I turned slowly and saw Him. "Edward." I said, feeling sick to my stomach, saying his name. "Oh Bella. I thought I would never find you, after my family took you from me." He said hugging me. I froze against his touch.

**(APOV)**

I had my head on Jasper's lap. He was moving his fingers through my short black hair. I closed my eyes and then had a vision. As soon as it ended, I jumped from my spot next to Jasper and was on my feet. "Bella!" I yelled, running through the woods. My family and Jacob was right on my heels, following her scent. When we found her, Edward was hugging her. "Bella!" I heard Jake yell from behind me. She was soon out of Edward's arms and in Esme's behind us.

"Alice, what the hell?" Edward asked after we took her from him. "What are you doing here, Edward?" I asked him ignoring his question. "I'm here for my fiancée. He said. Jake snorted from behind me. Edward looked at him and his eyes got wide, while his face twisted in shock. "How dare you imprint on my Bella, mutt." Edward said crouching to the ground. Jake phased not far from us, ready to attack. "How dare he?" We heard from behind us.

**(BPOV)**

Edward is mad because Jake imprinted on me? Edward was the one that left me then cheated on me. "How dare he?" I asked wiggling my way loose from Esme's arms. I walked past the other straight to Edward, who was now standing up straight. "How dare he?" I repeated little louder. "He wasn't the one that left me. He wasn't the one that pretended to love me. He wasn't the one that cheated on me with my soon-to-be sister." I said a little loud, still looking at him. I turned to look at Jake who was still in his wolf form, then turned back to Edward. "He was the one that was there, to pick up the pieces, after you left _YOU_ left. The one who loved me, when I used him. He is _NOTHING_ like you. He is the opposite of you." I said. "But Bella..." He started. "No, Edward. You gave up your right to call me yours when you left then cheated on me." I said, taking the ring out of my pocket and handed it back to him. Then walked back to Esme, who led me to the house, followed by human Jake and the Cullens.


	7. Choice

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**Aug. 24th - 7:00p**

After we got back, Esme made me and Jake something to eat. I was sitting by the pool watching the sunset. I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I looked, I saw Jake standing there. "Oh, hey." I said, wiping the tears. "You okay?" He asked. I shook my head. He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry Bells." He said. I cried in his arms.

After awhile, I stopped crying and felt Jake pick me up. He carried me into the house. I heard someone growl and knew it was Edward. "EDWARD!" I heard Carlisle yell. I startled awake and looked around holding on to Jake, with my head in his shoulder. "You okay?" Jake whispered to me. I shook my head. "Food." I said. He carried me toward the dinning room and sat at the table with me. "Edward, you are allowed no where near Bella or Jake, do you hear me?" Carlisle said. "She is mine, Carlisle. Not his." Edward said. Then I heard grunting and the front door opened and closed.

The door opened shortly after. Carlisle came in the dinning room and sat down. "Edward is to return home and wait for Rosalie to come home. They will come back together so we can talk about this. Alice says, it will be about two weeks. Is that okay?" He asked. I nodded slightly. He nodded and walked outside.

The Cullens went hunting shortly after Edward left the house. Emmett made sure he left. Me and Jake went upstairs and Jake sat on the bed. He looked at me. I walked to him and kissed him. "Bells, I don't want..." Jake started. "Please Jake." I said, pulling my shirt off. He started kissing me again.

**Aug. 25th - 12:00a**

I woke up with a start, feeling around the bed. Jake was still there, sleeping deep. I sighed remembering what we did. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

(JPOV)

I woke up and heard the shower running. Bella wasn't in the bed with me. I got up and went to the bathroom and saw Bells in the shower. She saw me and looked away. I opened the door handing her a towel. I was in my boxers. "Bella are you okay?" I asked. "I'm sorry." She whispered. I wrapped my arms around her and moved her face to look at me. "Bella. I'm not leaving you. You are my soul mate. And I will be whatever you need me to be. I love you Bella." I said looking into her eyes. Her eyes started to water. "I love you too Jake." She said, kissing me. "Do you really?" He asked. Bella looked shocked. "Alice." She said pulling away from me. Alice opened the door and looked in. "Its time." She said crying, walking past Alice.

The pixie vampire stood in the door way looking at me. She shut the door behind her. "Listen to me. Bella came to me the day before the wedding. She wanted to cancel the wedding because she was in love, with you. I _stupidly_ went to Edward and told him. He had Jasper make Bella think she still loved Edward, not you. But Jasper made Edward feel guilty about sleeping with Rose. Thats why he told Bella and everyone about it at the wedding. That's why we had some friends help us get Bella away from Edward and get her here." Alice said, then walked out of the bathroom. I was shocked. Bella wanted to call off the wedding for me. That's why I didn't imprint before. It was like Kim and Jared. Kim had a boyfriend and they seen each other after Jared shifted. After Kim broke up with her boyfriend, he imprinted on her. That's why I didn't imprint on Bella. The connection between her and Edward had to be broken.

I walked out of the bedroom, but didn't see Bella. I walked downstairs and saw her by the pool. I walked outside and over to her. "Bella, I'm so sorry, for being an idiot." I said. She looked at me. "I don't know when it happened. I was at home, watching tv with Charlie. Then I felt, sad. I knew after the wedding, I wouldn't got to do that anymore. Edward controlled me, the way I dress, acted, talked. Marriage was just a deal that we made so I could be with him, another way of him controlling me. Then I thought about you. I would miss everything." She said, starting to cry. "You can do that with me, my love. I would never want to take anything away from you. Not Charlie, not Renee, not Sue, not the pack, not the Cullens, not even me." I said, wrapping my arms around her. "I love you Jake." She said. "As I love you Bells." I said.


	8. Finding out

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**Sept. 3rd - 3:00p**

(BPOV)

I was sitting in my room. Jake made us something to eat and I ate twice as I normally would. I laughed it off and said it was the island messing with me. But I was five days late and I never was late before. There was a knock at the door. Alice walked in and handed me a brown paper bag. "Jake's outside talking to Sam." Alice said. Jake would phase everyday to talk to Sam and update him and Charlie. Charlie knew about the pack, because of me and Sue. They were starting to date. It was good for both of them.

A few minutes later, I was sitting on the toilet looking at the pregnancy test. It was positive. I felt tears start forming. How can I tell Jake. I tried to calm myself down and walked downstairs. Everyone was in the living room. Alice looked and me and smiled. Jake was still outside. I walked outside and Jake was in human form getting dressed. "Hey Hun." He said walking over to me. "Hey." I said before he kissed me. "You okay?" he asked me. "Yeah, um...I have something I need to tell you." I said. "What is it?" He asked. I showed him the pregnancy test. "Are you serious?" He asked. I nodded my head then felt him pick me up spinning me around. "You're not mad?" I asked him. "Mad? Honey, no. I could never be mad at you. We are having a baby." He said, kissing me.

**Sept. 7th - 2:00p**

Me and Jake was in the kitchen when we heard a boat pull up. _Oh great_ I thought. I went to the dinning room and saw it was Edward and Rosalie. Jake walked up behind me and we walked outside beside the Cullens. Edward and Rose got off the boat and walked up to the house. Edward looked at Jake and I saw a twitch of pain, and I knew what he was thinking. "You bastered, you got my Bells pregnant," Edward yelled, stepping up to me and Jake. Jake pushed me behind him and then Alice pulled me to her and Jasper. Jake shifted and attacked Edward.

I heard a crunch and looked. Jake was on the ground curled up in human form. "JAKE!" I yelled running to him. I bent down to him and knelt beside him. "Jake," I said looking at him. I felt a cold hand on my arm, pulling me up. "You slut. You are _mine_, not _his._ That _abomination_ will be taken care of." Edward yelled at me. "He is not an abomination, he is my son. And I am not yours. I love Jacob." I yelled back, spitting in his face. Then I felt something hit my cheek and I fell to the ground. I heard grunting and then felt someone pick me up.

(APOV)

I watched as Edward yelled at Bella and her yelled back, then spit in his face. I was surprised she stood up to him like that. Then Edward slapped Bella and her fall to the ground. Emmett growled grabbing Edward. "You sleep with my wife then hurt my sister and nephew." Emmett growled and ripped Edward's head off. I ran over to Bella picking her up. Jasper and Carlisle picked Jake up and we carried them inside. I looked back and saw Esme holding Rose. Even though we hated her for hurting Bella, she was used like we all were.

(BPOV)

I woke up in the living room on the couch. Jake was holding my hand. "Hey Hun." He said smiling. "Hey." I said softly. I shot up remembering what happened. Jake sat beside me. "Everything is fine. Our baby is fine." He said. I sighed then nodded. "What happened?" I asked. Jake looked at Carlisle. "Edward slapped you on your cheek, then Emmett killed him for hurting you." Carlisle said. I looked at Emmett. "Thank you, Em." I said. "Anything for my sister and nephew." He said smiling at me.

"Bella." Esme said from behind the couch. I looked and saw Alice, Esme and Rose. Rose looked like hell, for being so beautiful. They walked over to the front of the couch. Rose knelt in front of me, holding her head down. I looked at her. "She didn't know." Jasper said. I looked at Rose, she looked at me. She looks like she fed just enough to keep going. "Bella, I cant tell you how sorry I am for what happened. Edward had another gift that only I knew about. Not even Carlisle and Esme knew. He can create illusions." She said. "What does that mean?" I asked looking at Carlisle. "I thought it was Emmett I slept with that night. I didn't know it was Edward till he said it at the wedding." She said. I looked at Jasper. "She is telling the truth." Jasper said. I thought for a minute. "I wanted to make love with Edward before I was turned, because the bloodlust would have been to much for me afterward. I'm guessing he couldn't wait, so he used his power to sleep with Rose. He couldn't do it to Alice, because she might have seen it. He used all of us. He tricked all of us. Rose, I forgive you. And if Jake agrees, I would like you all to be his aunts and uncles." I said looking at Jake. He nodded then we looked at the Cullens. Rose would have cried if she could have. I hugged her. It was true, Edward used us all. He slept with Rose and used Jasper's power to keep me. He used me because he made me think I loved him.

**Edward is finally dead. YAY! Sorry if you don't like it. Don't read it then :P. Soon, some of my own characters will come into play. Mwhahahahahaha! (lol)**


	9. Returning Home

Ch. 9

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Sept 12th - 7:00p**

(BPOV)

We decided it was time to go home. Emily and Sam was having a bonfire tomorrow and Jake wanted to go. So we arrived home at 7, we went to Jake's because I didn't want to face Charlie yet. We fell asleep after we got home. I woke up in the middle of the night. I forgot where I was till I looked around. _Jake's room._ I sighed and got up. I came back and got in bed beside Jake. I felt an arm around me. "What are you doing out of bed?" He asked. "I had to pee." I said blushing alittle. "Thats fine, my love." He said pulling me closer.

**Sept 13th - 9:00a**

(JPOV)

I woke up before Bella, so I decided to fix her breakfast. My dad came in the room. I handed him a cup of coffee. "Dad, do we have tea?" I asked. "Look in the pantry. Why do you need tea?" He asked. "For Bella's. She doesn't need coffee." I said looking in the pantry. I heard dad choke on coffee. I looked at him and he had a smile on his face. "Is she?" He asked. "No one knows." I said. "Secret is safe with me." He said drinking his coffee.

Dad left shortly after our talk, then Bella got up. I heard her heard accalerate when she rolled around in my bed. I smiled at that. I had the girl I loved since we was little in my bed and was pregnant with my child. She walked into the kitchen and smiled. I walked up to her. "Happy birthday." I said.

(BPOV)

I smiled at what he said. With Edward I hated getting older, because he never could age. With Jake, I could. "Thank you." I said. We sat at the table and ate. After that I took a shower to get ready for the party. I got dressed in shorts and a tank top.

**2:00p**

We arrived at Sam's before 3. We walked in the backyard, everyone was looking at us. Emily came up to me, hugging me. "So good to see you Bella." She said. "Nice to see you too." I said hugging her back. I walked inside with Emily while Jake went ot the pack. He missed them. I helped Emily finish with everything that needed to be finished. We started putting food on the tables outside. I looked around for Jake and saw a blond girl flirting with him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. I dropped the bowl I was holding and ran. I ran though the woods till I made it to a clearing near the treaty line. I fell to my knees crying. _How could he do this to me._

(Unknown POV)

We ran through the woods. Me, my husband, and our kids. "Wooo." My son yelled as we jumped the river. I smiled at him. My daughter stopped suddenly. "Mag." I said to her, stopping a few feet from her. "Human." She whispered. We walked toward the source. Leo and Seth kept running. I looked around a bush and saw a girl, in her teens, with long brown hair. She was crying. Before I could react, my daughter walked up to the human. The human gasped at my daughter and stood up. My daughter put her hand on the human's stomach. "Its a boy, he's going to be like his daddy." Mag said. Then I heard growling. I ran up and grabbed my daughter.

Five wolves walked out of the woods. One was a russet brown color. He walked up to the human and nudged her. She was his mate. One that was huge, like a horse, with black fur. Another had dark silver fur and was growling at us. One had chocolate brown fur but it was lighter on his face. Another was a smallish grey wolf. _Female,_ I thought. The last one, behind the female, was sandy colored wolf with oversized paws. _Leo_, I thought.

The black wolf and dark silver wolf approched me. I held Mag close behind me. Then I heard a loud growl and saw a brown wolf come from beside me. _My protector_, I thought smiling. Our son came beside me and Mag. _They think we are going to hurt them._ Leo thought into my thoughts. "We dont mean you harm." I started. They looked at me. "My name is Starr. My husband, Leo and our children. We was passing though when my daughter came upon the human." I said. The russet one growled. I laughed a little. "We are not blood drinkers." I said.

The 5 wolves went into the woods. They came back as 4 males and a female. One of the maled ran up to the human and hugged her, whispering something in her ear, and she hugged him back. "Leo." I said, he nodded and trotted to the woods. He came back with his shorts on, but no shirt. _God, I love him_. I thought. Two men approched us. "We are Quileutes and this is our land. We would like for you and your family to join us at the bonfire, so we can talk about things." The leader said. I nodded.

We ended up at the house. It was two stories and fairly large. A woman ran up to the leader and hugged him. The kids ran to the food. "Kids behave." I said. We went into the living room, with most of the pack and the elders. I stood up. "My name is Starr. My husband, Leo, and our children, Maggie and Seth. We were traveling through when we came across the human in the woods. No we are not human drinks. We dont need blood to survive, just human food. We only need blood when we are seriously injured. My father a vampire, my mother a witch." I said, looking around the room, watching the shocked face.

I looked at the human and she had her hand on her stomach. "You're about 5 weeks so far." I said to her. "How do you know?" She asked. "I have had my fair share of babies, my dear. Vampire and wolf." I said. She nodded, then looked at Jacob. He looked at her. She then looked at the leader. "We dont know anything about them." He said. "Or our child." She said. The leader nodded. I guess we found a home. "Well this is good, cause we have a few houses that we own." Leo said. I looked at him. "Went down the family line. No one has them now." Leo said, smiling. I looked at the human and her mate. "As a baby gift we are going to give you a home." I said. They looked shocked.

**BPOV**

After we left Sam and Emily's, I didn't talk as we rode back to Jake's house. "Bells, whats the matter? You havent talked since we left Sam's." Jake said. "I saw you. Kissing that blonde woman." I said. Jake pulled the car off the road and stopped. He turned to look at me. "She was flirting with me. She started doing it on the day you was suppose to marry Edward. I stopped it today, and told her that I had imprinted. She kept going at it, saying that I didn't truly love you and so on. But when she kissed me, I pushed her away and told her that I did love you. Then Sam smelt a vampire's scent, so he ran through the woods. Then Embry came back saying that they smelt your scent mixed with theirs. I panicked. I ran to you and when we found you, I was so relieved. I love you Isabella Swan. I always will." Jake said. I couldn't help but feel tears.


	10. Meeting the Family

**Sept 20th - 7:00p**  
**(SPOV)**

Bella and Jacob was coming over to eat dinner and spend the night with us so they could move into the house tomorrow. I was in the kitchen fixing dinner when the doorbell rang. "I got it mommy." Maggie yelled. Soon after, Bella and Jacob walked into the kitchen. I walked over to them and hugged them both. "Welcome." I said. "Who this?" A female voice said. "Sister, this Bella and Jacob." I said to my sister. She stood and walked over to us. "Hello, I'm Hope." She said. "Mommy, mommy." We heard. It was Rose. Hope picked her up. "And this is my daughter, Rose." Hope said. Bella looked at Hope and I knew what she was thinking. "Hope, would you mind checking on the food?" I asked her. "Sure." She said then went into the kitchen.

We were sitting in the family room, when there was a knock on the door. "Oh that's Seth and Leah. I hope you don't mind us asking them to come help." Jacob said. "Its fine." I said. Jacob walked to the door and came back with a short man and a tall woman. Hope walked out of the kitchen. "Sis, dinners ready." She said. Seth looked up at her and stared at her. I knew that stare from anywhere. "Hey Seth, would you mind helping me upstairs for a minute." I asked him. "Sure" he said without looking away from Hope. I dragged him up the stairwell. When we got to the top, I turned and looked at him. ""You hurt her, you will never walk again." I said looking at him. He gulped but nodded. "That's my blessing." I said, turning around and walking to guest room.

I slowly opened my dimly lighted room and walked to the bed. "Mel, sweetie. Its time to eat." I said softly waking my sister up. She sat up, pulling the covers back and put her legs over the bedside, sitting up. She stretched her body out, then rubbed her stomach. "Guess she needed a few more hours." She said. "Its fine sweetie."

**(MPOV)**

After I was dressed, Starr went outside her room and came back with a man. "Seth, this is my sister." Starr said to him. "Melody." I said, rubbing my stomach. He picked me up and walked me down stairs in his arms. 'Must be a wolf.' I thought to myself. He sat me down on my feet at the bottom of the stairs. "Thank you, Seth." I said. "You're welcome." he said to me. We walked into the family room. I saw a girl with medium brown hair. "Bella, Jacob. This is my sister, Melody." Starr said. Bella turned and she had chocolate brown eyes. I excused myself and walked to the dining room. Leo, Draco, Andy, Alex, and Kris walked out of the garage, for dinner. Draco saw me in the dining room. "You okay hun?" Draco asked. "She looked like her." I said. "Its okay Mel." Draco said hugging me, while he rubbed my back. "Dinners ready." Starr announced. We all sat down at the dining room table, except the kids, along with Leah, Alex, Seth, & Hope.

After we ate and cleaned up. The guys were in the garage and the kids was upstairs. Bella, Jake, Seth, Leah, Starr, Hope & Alex was downstairs in the living room. I was upstairs, trying to sleep, but failing. I got up and walked downstairs. "There's Angel, Emily, Raven, Andy, Alex, me, Melody, Ava, Hope, Carissa and Sarah. Me, Andy and Alex are triplets. Carissa and Sarah were twins. Angel and Emily are twins." I heard Starr explain as I made my way to the kitchen for some juice. "Were?" I heard Bella asked. I laughed slightly as I could picture Starr and Hope looking at each other. "They were born prematurely. Our mother died after having them." Starr said. I started playing with my locket that my mother gave me. "We all were young. Hope was barely one. Angel and Emily were 10. All of us were mostly at least two years apart, except me and Mel, and Ava and Hope." Starr said. I walked into the living room from the family room. "Talking about me?" I asked. Starr and Hope jumped up,running over to me. "Oh shush, I'm not going to break." I said, as they led me over to the couch. "So who is Ava?" Bella asked. "Story time?" I asked looking at Starr. She nodded.


	11. Ava Marie

**(MPOV)**

"Ava Marie Collins." I said softly. "She was born after me. We were all grown up. I was 17 at the time. She was 15. Angel and Emily moved out with their husbands. Along with Raven. Which left me, Hope, Ava, Starr, Andy, Alex and our father. I was 8 months pregnant." I said with a ragged breath. I heard someone gasped.

I popped up in a cold sweat, and put my hands to my stomach. I felt Ava put her arms around me. "It's okay sis, you are fine." She said in a calm voice. "I had another nightmare." I said rubbing my huge belly. One more month to go, I thought. "Its fine. He can't hurt you." Ava said playing with my hair. "I think I am going to take a shower." I said, getting up. "Alright, want me to come?" She asked. "No, I will be fine." I said, walking down the hall to the bathroom... It felt good with the warm water on my cold skin... I got out of the shower, and got dressed. I walked back down the hall to my room that I was sharing with Ava. "Ava?" I asked, getting ready to turn the light on. I turned on the light and nearly fainted at the sight. "Mel.." Ava said softly holding a bloody hand out to me. "AVA!" I screamed, and ran to her. I held her as close as I could. "Ava, don't please. Stay with me." I said crying. "Take care of the baby." Ava whispered. "Ava, please don't. You are the only one that's on my side." I said, still crying. "Protect her. Goodbye my sister.." Ava whispered then stopped breathing. "AVA!" I screamed as a lightning bolt flashed in the sky. I heard running down the hall then saw my Father, Andy, Alex, & Starr. "She's gone.." I said as my Father walked forward. I felt myself breaking as I held my dead sister in my arms. She was two years younger than me. Only fifteen years old.

"Protect who?" Seth asked after I was done. "I think she meant it two ways. Protect my daughter, Selena, and protect Hope." I said. "Why Hope?" Seth asked "Selena's biological father's brother raped me because he couldn't get to Selena. He also killed Ava." Hope said. I felt tears falling after that. "It's not your fault sister." Hope said kneeling in front of me. "I wouldn't give up anything for my little Rose." She said hugging me. "How did you get pregnant with Selena?" Seth asked me. "Her father raped me." I told him.

I was laying in bed feeling weird and tired... I heard the door opened but didn't think anything of it... soon I feel asleep feeling more tired and numb... I woke up cause I thought I heard something... there was a dim light at the end of the bed... I tried to move but couldn't... I opened my eyes and felt someone laying against me... I looked at saw Jeremy laying on top of me... I ran my hand down my sides and felt bare skin... no clothes on me at all... I started to feel tears as I kept moving my hands down... I felt his skin against mine when I got down to my hips and farther down... Then I realized what had happened and started to cry more... "ANGEL!" I screamed as loud as I could... The door busted opened, as Matt (Angel's husband), Angel, Emily, Issac (Emily's husband), Alex and Andy ran into the room. "What the hell?!" Alex said as Matt and Issac pulled Jeremy off me... I grabbed the blanket wrapping it around me... Jeremy was awake at this point as he looked at everyone... "YOU FUCKING BASTERED!" Angel yelled and punched him... "YOU RAPED OUR SISTER!" Andy yelled at him punching him too... Issac and Matt pulled him out of the bed room...

"He had drugged me so he could sleep with me. I was only 16 at the time." I told them. "But I have Draco, Selena, and my family." I said. "Talking about me?" I heard. I looked up and saw my husband standing there. "Just saying what a perfect man you are." I said walking over to him. He hugged me. "Andy, Alex, and Kris went home. You ready to go?" Draco asked. "Sure." I said. "Mind if we walk along?" Hope asked. "Sure, little sis." I said. Draco went upstairs to get Selena and Hope.

**(HPOV)**

I saw Mel and Draco go inside their house and started walking to mine. "Hey." I heard. I jump alittle and saw Seth. "Oh hey." I said, still holding Rose. "Want me to carry her." Seth asked. "No, I got her." I said. "Oh, well can I walk you to your house?" Seth asked. "Sure." I said alittle unsure. "Don't worry. I'm not a killer or anything." He said with a smile. I nodded. He walked me to the front porch. "Well thanks." I said, turning to unlock the door. "Oh, shoot." I whispered. "What's wrong?" Seth asked. "My key is in my pocket." I said. He held his arms out. I transfered Rose over to him, then got my key out of my pocket to unlock the door. Once unlocked, I went to go get Rose back from Seth. "Which room is she in?" He asked. "Through the living room, to the hallway, the room on the left." I said. I was still alittle unsure of him being around me or Rose. I sat on the couch and he walked out of Rose's room. "She woke up when I laid her down. She wanted her mommy." He said. I hurried to Rose's room. "You okay, sweetie?" I asked her. "Yeah, Sethy told me that he walked us home." She said. "Yes, he did sweetie." I told her, going to get her pjs. I changed her and laid her back down. "Night, mommy." She said. "Night, my angel." I told her and kissed her forehead. I walked back into the living room and Seth was still here.

"She's back to sleep." I told him. "That's good." Seth said. Then he looked at his feet, shuffling them around. "Well, I'm gonna go back over to your sister's." He said. "Alright." I said, walking him toward the door. He walked out the door and turned around. "Look, I hope I'm not being to forward, but I like you Hope." He said. "You don't know me to like me." I told him. "But I would like too." Seth said. I nodded. "Goodnight Seth." I said. "Goodnight." He said. I closed the door and locked it, then walked to my room.


	12. Moving in

**Sept 21 - 9:00a**  
**BPOV**

Today we was moving into the house. Seth and Leah was already with us, while the rest of the gang already showed up. Starr and Melody had furniture that came with the house, that was locked in a storage unit. There was a kitchen table, two big couches, a desk for the office, and a queen size bed for us. We were going to get the nursery stuff. It was a two story house with 4 bedrooms, an office.

I was upstairs, putting mine and Jake's clothes away. "Howdy neighbor." I heard Starr say. I looked and saw Starr and Melody standing there. "Hey." I said, moving some clothes so Mel could sit. "So do you like it?" Starr asked me. "I love it. Its just the right size for us." I said putting my hand on my stomach. I was about 6 weeks along, so I would have to go to the doctor soon. Soon we heard yelling downstairs, so we went down to see.

Once we got to the porch, we saw Starr's family, the gang and the Cullens all there. "What's going on?" Mel asked, going to her husband, Draco. "The pixie had a vision." Leah said walking over to me. I looked at Alice and a pained look was across her face. Her eyes were glazed over and she stopped breath. "Alice?" I asked walking toward her. Jasper was standing beside her and looked at me. He also had the pained look Alice had. "Alice, what's going on?" I asked her, halfway already knowing, but praying I was wrong. "They're coming. The Volturi is coming." She said. Then I felt blackness.

When I came to, I heard shouting. Leo, Alice, Starr and a few others were in the living room with me. "She's not going. Not with out me." Jake said. I started to get up and Jake was beside me. "Sister, call for the private jet. Jake, Bella, Leo, Draco, me and you will go." Mel said. "Will ya'll mind watching the children with Hope?" Starr asked Rose. "No, we love children." She said, looking over at me with a smile.

Within a few hours, we was on a jet bound for the Volturi. I felt nauseous the whole ride, despite the attempts of Jake, Starr and Mel to calm me down. I would be calm after all this is over. I over heard Mel saying something about a way out of it. Whatever it was, I hoped it worked.

**8:00p**  
**MPOV**

We arrived at the airport and got 2 cars for all of us to fit in. Bella, Jake, Starr and Leo was in on, and me and Draco was in the other (since I am 5 months pregnant). We drove all the way to Volterra, Italy. We walked up to the main doors of the castle and walked in. We got to the reception desk, where a human was, I looked at her and walked over to the door. "You don't wanna do that." She said walking over to me. I looked at her and she stopped dead in her tracks. I proceed to opening the door. The three men on their thrones, along with all the guard was on the other side. They all looked at me in shocked as I walked up to the throne, to the black haired, six foot man, that looked like he was very sad.


	13. Suprise

**Sept 21 - 8:00p**  
**MPOV**

"Welcome, I'm Aro and these are my brothers, Marcus & Caius." Aro, the other black haired man, said. "Oh, cut the crap." I said, hearing a few laughs from behind me. "You know I can kill you right?" Aro said. I snarled at him. Demetri walked up to me and Draco, along with Heidi. "Nice to see you again old friend." Demetri said. Heidi looked at my stomach and grinned. She put her hand to my stomach. "She's healthy." Heidi said, still smiling. "Heidi, Demetri. How do you know these people?" Aro asked. "They helped us about a year ago, to find my father." I said. I heard gasps behind me. "And who would that be?" He asked me. I looked at the man with black hair, who looked like he was bored. "His name is Marcus." I said. Everyone looked at Marcus. "Can't be." Aro said. I held out my hand, already knowing his power, and he took it seeing my life through my eyes. He saw when I told Draco about getting me being pregnant with Ava, Leo & Starr getting married, Demetri and Heidi helping us, marrying Draco, my sister's twins being born, my awkward high school years, me having Selena, my sister Ava dying in my arms, when Jeremy raped me, they was my "Father" treated me, my Mother's funeral and death, her love toward me, our secret, blackness, seeing me running through the woods with my Mother holding Ava, seeing my Mother when my sister Ava was born, Father reading to me at night.

Aro released my hand. "It's true." Aro whispered. "But I thought you and Ava was dead." He said. "After Ava was born, she went back to Spike, for us and the children." I told him. "When did you find out?" Starr asked walking up to us, followed by Leo, Jake and Bella. "I read mother's diary." I said. "How long have you known?" Starr asked. "Since my honeymoon. I read it and Draco said that his old friend, Demetri, would help us. But we couldn't get to him because he was in the Volturi and they would kill me if I came here." I said. "I would never," Marcus said. "But why come now?" Aro asked. "For her." I said looking back at Bella. "She has been through a lot like me. He previous fiancé, Edward, used her. He cheated on her with his sister, Rose, and told everyone on her wedding day." I said. "But why risk your life for me?" Bella asked. "I see the love between you and Jake, and the love for your child. This is the path you were meant to choose. Not be a vampire." I said. I looked at Marcus. "You see the love, don't you. You see it between me and Draco, Starr and Leo, and Bella and Jake." I said. He looked at Bella and Jake. "The love is very strong, even stronger than when she was here with the Cullen boy." Marcus said.

We went to a room with lots of beds. Bella and Jake were cuddling on a bed asleep. Starr and Leo was talking in a different room. Draco was cuddling with me in front of the fire. "I shouldn't have come." I said softly. "Why not?" he asked. "I feel like my sister hates me now." I said looking at the fire. "She doesn't hate you, love. You did it to save Bella. So they could have a life with their baby." He said. "Because they have a love like us, Starr and Leo, and my Mother and Father." I said smiling. "Come with me." I said getting up. We walked through the halls, and came upon a vampire. "Where is Marcus' room?" I asked. He showed us where it was. I knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard from the other side. I opened the door and we walked in. "Father." I said, bowing a little. "Daughter, what is it?" He asked walking over to me, putting a hand to my stomach. "I'm fine, Father. Just wanted to talk." I said, holding Draco's hand. We walked over the fireplace and sat in the chairs. "So where is your sister Ava." He asked me. I looked down at my belly. "She died, protecting your daughter, Sir." Draco said. "When?" He asked. "Before her first child was born in 2008." Draco said. I looked up at him and smiled. He knows everything about me. "And your Mother?" He asked. "She died in 1996, when she gave birth to twins. She almost died in '94 when my sister Hope was born, but survived. The doctor told her no more kids, but she didn't listen." I told him feeling a tear. We were silent for a minute. I gotta know. "What happened to you, when Ava was born." I asked. Marcus sighed. "I was coming home one night and was attacked by a vampire. After he left, another man approached me. It was Aro. He saved me and I knew I couldn't return to Lucy." Marcus said. I nodded.

The next morning, me and Starr tried to get Bella to eat something for the baby. "Please Bella. You need your strength." I said. "Not until we leave." Just then Marcus walked in. "Daughter." He said smiling at me. "Father." I said. "Ms. Bella." He said to her. She looked at him. "I have talked to Aro." Marcus said. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "And?" I asked. "And he has agreed to your condition. As long as our secret is never told. And that, if its okay with your mate, that you return so we can meet your child, when he is a little older. We have never met wolves that were not Children of the Moon." He said. Bella looked at Jake and he nodded. Bella looked at Marcus and nodded. Bella and Jake hugged each other. I hugged my Father. "Thank you." I said. "And I would like to see my daughter and granddaughters as well." He said with a smile.

* * *

**Longest chapter yet. So review, now I need to know what Bella should have. Boy. Girl. Or maybe both.**


End file.
